Last Sons and Daughters of KryptonPart III
by Spidey2
Summary: Part III of LSADOK, in which there is an family reunion


Last Sons and Daughters of Krypton-Part III: An El Family Reunion

Written By

Stefen Gustav Hagglund

Email: stefen_

Intro: Here it is! Part III is finally here! yea! The story takes place two months after part II, and also involves a crossover with the Godfall arc from a couple years ago at the end as a teaser for part IV, which is chapter II of part III, and involves another crossover as well; with Superboy, as he finally makes his appearance, and will be prevalent in later chapters as well; as will be my Clara character from Emma's Superwoman as well, and my other Clara character from an earlier story I haven't typed up yet; as they will be from two different timelines, yet both have similar origins. One will be from MY Smallville universe (Clara from ES), while the other is from an alternate timeline that branched off of Superman Returns, and merged with the comics' maxi series Reign of the Supermen.

Note: to the webmaster a/o sysops at : please put this with parts 1 & 2 in my profile that has them together, instead of separating it, and please erase this note before posting it.

And now, the story....

It has been two months since Clark had Kara resurrected, and a month since Clark used one the crystals found in the cave in the Grand Canyon; to build his Fortress of Solitude in Antarctica.

Since that time, Clark and Kara; with the help of Lara and Zara, began building an new ship by combining parts from the ship that Clark came to Earth in; with the one they found in the cave, which they would use to search for Clark's parents; Jor-el and Lara, on Rokyn (which, in ancient Kryptonian; means "New Krypton"), and bring them back to Earth.

Unbeknownst to them, however; but Zor-El and Allura In-Ze, Kara's parents; were alive, and living on New Krypton as well.

When New Krypton's ruling council heard of Argo City's plight, they dispatched a rescue ship to the dying planetoid; the same planetoid that was spared the same destructive fate as Krypton, by separating from the planet as it broke apart by an explosive implosion. Argo was spared because of the quick thinking and effort of Zor-El, who created a bubble like dome shaped forcefield with an breathable atmosphere to save the city and it's people from certain destruction.

Meanwhile, In Smallville, Kansas; Ethan and Lana were enjoying an picnic alone. The reason for the picnic, Lana wanted to show and tell Ethan some things. "Ethan, honey" began Lana nervously, "I have some things to show and tell you" she confessed. "What is it, sweetheart?" asked an worried Ethan.

Getting up, Lana then looks around. Ethan watches her curiously. Seeing no one else around, Lana willed herself to float in the air; arms across her chest, and her legs crossed as she hovered.

At first, seeing her float like that; shocked him, but seeing the ease at which did this; shocked him even more.

"How?" he asked breathlessly, still in shock. "Lois" answered Lana nonchalantly, as if it were most simple and obvious answer. "After she exposed herself to green Kryptonite, she took an hypodermic needle; inserted it into her arm, and pulled out a sample of her blood; before injecting it into me." "Not long after that" she continued, "I began to feel like you do, powerful; yet aware of the harm and damage I could do; if I didn't learn how to control my newfound abilities." "Sensible enough" said Ethan, lightly teasing his wife. "So, Lois began teaching me how to control them" finished Lana.

"How long ago did she do this?" asked Ethan. "Two months ago" answered Lana, "A week before our wedding. She said she did this because she knew how I'd feel if something happened to you, and I wasn't there to help you." Ethan smirked at Lois' forethoughtfulness.

"I am also pregnant again honey" said Lana, smiling nervously again. Hearing this made Ethan as happy as a kid in a candy store getting what he wanted.

Lana laughed as he trailed kisses all over her face, loving his reaction.

Lana had changed quite a bit since Clark left Smallville, to travel the world. Gone was the spoiled Daddy's Girl who wanted Clark to keep his powers secrets, and to use them for her own wants and needs. In her place stood a new Lana Lang, a Lana Lang who was kind, compassionate, and selfless. It took Clark's leaving Smallville for her to change.

When Clark debuted as Superman, she secretly cheered him on; proud of him for what he chose to do. Now, she was married to Ethan, Clark's identical twin brother, and happily so.

Back at the Fortress of Solitude, Clark and Kara were putting the finishing touches on the ship; with Lara and Zara's help. Testing the rear hatch, they found out that everything worked perfectly. Pleased with the results, the four of them began loading the ship. Working throughout the night, the four of them had everything they needed; loaded up, and ready to go.

After sleeping for twelve hours, Clark left his cousin and sisters at the Fortress; heading to the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Once there, he entered Perry White's office. "Perry" said Clark.

"Clark!" said Perry in his southern drawl, clapping him on the back; "Sit down" he said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you" said Clark, sitting down. "As you know, I'm Superman, and my birth parents are alive. However, yesterday; Kara, my sisters, and I finished building the ship that would take Kara; Lois, Ethan; Lana, and myself to New Krypton; where we would retrieve my parents and their things, and bring them back here to Earth."

"And you need some vacation time do this, I take it?" said Perry. "Yes, sir said Clark "ten days at the least, fourteen at the most. And Lois and I would like for you and Jimmy to watch our townhouse while we're gone. You're the only ones in the city we trust." "Understood, say no more" said Perry. "Ah heck" added Perry, "write your stories from home when you get back, and email them to me; otherwise, take all the time you need. Everyone needs to know who their parents are, and what they're like; so they can have a true sense of self." "Thanks, Perry" said Clark.

Twenty four hours later, Lois; Clark, Ethan and Kara; along with Lana, all left for New Krypton. With permission from Eprad Mission Control, they launched from the same launch area where Clark made his debut as Superman.

"Superman" said Eprad's Mission Control Chief, "You are go for launch at T-minus two minutes." "Roger, Control" said Clark "everything is nominal, and in the green."

"Good luck, Superman." "Thank you Control, Superman out. over." With that, a minute later, they launched into space; climbing ever higher into the Earth's atmosphere, until they reached outer space.

Three days Later, they reach New Krypton. Achieving a stable orbit, Clark says into the intercom, "New Krypton Space Control, this is Lord Kal-el, requesting permission to dock at one of your space ports."

"Lord Kal-el, welcome" said the Port's control chief, "you can dock at port nineteen alpha. "Roger" said Clark "one nine alpha, Kal-el out."

Clark then began descending into New Krypton's atmosphere, before docking at the assigned spaceport.

Once docked, the five kryptonians then disembark from their ship, and are greeted by the head of the ruling council, Lord Trey, as well as Lady Zarah, and Lt. now Major Ching. "Clark! Lois! what a surprise!" said Zarah as she approached and hugged them both. "Lady Kara?" said Zarah, upon recognizing the stately but kind blonde.

"Yes? I'm Kara Zor-el, of the house and line of El" said Kara, introducing herself to everyone in the group who greeted them.

"Welcome to New Krypton, Lady Kara" said Trey, the elder statesman. "Thank you" said Kara. "Trey, Zarah, Ching; This is Cal-el; my brother from another timeline, and his wife; Lana Lang of Earth."Welcome" said Trey, smiling at the new arrivals.

"Cal-el here", began Clark,"was born in an alternate timeline. By chance, his ship was hit by an asteroid, and was diverted here to this timeline; via an wormhole that bridged both of our timelines. His ship landed in the upper northwest area of North America, in an state called Washington; where he was raised by kind loving people; just as I was with the Kents in Smallville, Kansas."

"We also have two sisters" added Ethan, picking up where Clark left off; "who, like us, were also raised by kind loving people.

When our Krypton was dying, our father, our Jor-el; sent us to Earth to live. But as my brother pointed out already, our ships were diverted into the wormhole that brought us here.

Father built two ships, one for me, and one for the girls. When my ship was diverted, so was theirs, as father linked our two ships' computers together; so we can remain and be found together.

However, as our ships entered Earth's atmosphere, their ship was struck by an asteroid this time, diverting them to an state below where Clark landed. We may have all been raised by different families, but we all came from from families that cherished life, and doing what is right. Lara and Zara, our sisters; are back on Earth watching our children."

"Welcome "Cal" said Ching, "Lady Lana" he added, before bowing in respect to her. "Thank you" said the couple.

"Why are you here Clark?" asked Zarah, curious. "We are here Zarah, to bring our parents back home with us to Earth; to live with us, and their grandchildren."

"I believe they would love to go live with you on Earth" said Zarah, smiling. "And Lady Kara" she added "your parents are here as well." "How?" asked Kara, shocked "I thought they died along with the rest of Argo City."

"When we learned there were other survivors of Krypton's destruction, we sent out scout ships to search for them" said Zarah. "It was when we received their distress call, that we learned there were other survivors, and rescued them; for Argo City was about to befall the same fate as Krypton."

"Once we learned how the old council was treating your parents Clark" added Zarah, "We redeemed them and their status as Lord and Lady once Ching and I became the rulers of New parents were being regarded as traitors of the state, because of their sending you to Earth, and also because they couldn't admit that your father was right about Krypton's destruction. Instead, they let their vanity and pride guide their actions."

"Once we learned of their treasonous acts" said Ching, continuing where his wife left off, "We had Trey here, banish them to the Phantom Zone; a negative zone of inter-dimensional space that bridges Krypton's past, and Earth's present; where they will spend the rest of their lives living out their sentences as eternal living ghosts, since we Kryptonians do not believe in an death penalty. It was your father Clark, who discovered the Phantom Zone."

"Like you" added Ching, "we too cherish life, and want to do what is right."

"Am I glad for that" muttered Clark, "At least they're alive."

"Ah, here we are," said Trey, changing the subject; before standing in front an large door with the 'S' shield carved into it, and a seam in the middle that parted when the door opened.

As Clark stepped forward, the door opened; splitting into two doors, revealing a large palacial suite. Inside, was a man with silver hair. He was handsome yet imposing and gentle at the same time. Next to him stood his wife, she had greying red hair, and older but calming green eyes; they were emerald green in color. Next to her, was an young woman. She had long straight shoulder length voluminous black hair, and young, intelligent sapphire blue eyes.

Across from her were three other people, one was male, while the other two were female. The male had greying brown hair and intelligent yet compassionate medium honey brown eyes. Standing next to him was his wife, and she had slightly greying white/golden blonde shoulder length hair, and bright youthful sky blue eyes. She had a regal yet loving air about her, as did the redheaded woman. Next to her, was an younger blonde, identical to her mother; but looked to be in her late teens, early twenties, as did the dark haired young woman. However, the younger blonde had transparent blue eyes, the same color as the Pacific ocean back on Earth.

"Kal-el!" cried the redhead, running towards Clark, as tears of joy ran down her beautiful face. "Mother?" said Clark, shocked. "Yes my sweet Kal" answered Lara Ral-Van, "It's me." "My you have grown" she remarked. "I can't stay a baby forever mom" said Clark. "No one can" he teased.

"Kal-el" said the silver haired man, "you have done well, my son. And thanks to you, New Krypton is free again." "Aw shucks" said Clark, embarrassed, "I was only doing what I felt was right."

"So humble" remarked the elder blonde, "he's an El alright" she teased, smirking playfully at him. That remark only served to embarrass Clark, Jor-el, Ethan; Lara, and the other young women in the suite. "Hello Kal-el" said the elder blonde, "I am Allura In-Ze, your aunt."

"The name fits" teased Clark, "I see now where Kara gets her beauty from, and why uncle chose you as his wife." Kara and Allura blushed at the compliment, as did the younger blonde. This only made Jor-el, Lara, and every one else laugh.

"Oh, he can give as good as he gets" said Zor-el, the brown haired man, smirking as he said that; impressed.

"I am Kala, your sister, Kal-el" said the dark haired young woman, introducing herself. Nodding at the younger blond, she adds "Kira and I were born a year after you left Krypton for Earth."

"Hello, Kal-el" said the young blonde woman, "I am Kira Zor-el, your cousin, and Kara's younger sister. Both Kala (a/n: pronounced Kal`lah) and I are thirty. I, However, was created the old way; through a cloning maturation chamber, while Kala was born the old fashioned natural way. I was grown inside the chamber, until I reached about fifteen years of age; then released. I have been growing on my own ever since."

"You're a clone?" asked Lois, shocked. "Yes" answered Kira, "Only because mother and father were getting on in years when they decided to have another child." "Ah, I get it now" said Lois.

"Kala, however" said Lara, "was conceived and born the old fashioned; natural way, but put into an maturation chamber after her birth; as neither Jor-el or I wanted to change more diapers."

"When both girls were released" said Zor-el, "they were both of age for their advanced learning lessons, and hover car permits. While in the chambers, they were given the knowledge over time, that every teenager would have; if they had actually grown up on their own."

"Because of this type of upbringing" said Allura, "the girls were smarter, and more adept with their telepathy and telekinesis than their peers."

As an example, Kala raised her hand in the air and concentrated, causing Lois to rise into the air; even though the suite had the atmosphere of an heavy gravity world. Lois gasped in shock, surprised anyone could do that. "Amazing" she gasped. Kala then lowered Lois back to the ground.

Getting back on track, Clark says "Mother, Father, everyone; we are here to take you all back home to Earth, to live with us. And Mother, Father"; added Clark, "you have grandchildren as well."

"We have grandchildren?" said Lara, her interest piqued as a tear of joy runs down her right cheek. "Yes mother, you do" answered Clark "Let us make haste then" said Jor-el. "Rao yes" agreed Zor-el, "time is of the essence."

Hearing that, Clark grinned as they began packing things up. "Keep packing" said Zarah, "Ching and I will go secure a ship for you all to go to Earth in."

"Thank you Zarah" said Lois. "No Lois, thank you" said Ching, "when you had to stay behind on Earth while Clark dealt with Lord Nor and his allies; you sacrificed your happiness with Clark, so he could come and help us. That says alot about the kind of person you are."

"Ching is right Lois" agreed Lara, "and because of that, Jor-el and I are proud to call you our daughter in-law. Hearing that, Lois blushed.

"This is a first" teased Clark, "Lois Lane embarrassed." This just makes Lois blush even more, before glaring at her husband; who shrugged away from his wife's glare.

Ribbing her son for fun, Lara says "Don't tell me the great and noble Superman, my son; is afraid of an woman." "Lois is no ordinary woman mother" said Clark, defending himself. "Not when said woman, has the temperament of an easily provoked attack dog!" he added. "Don't forget it either, buster!" admonished Lois.

Two hours later, Zarah and Ching return to the El family suite. During the time they were gone, Clark and Kara got to know their parents and sisters as they packed what they deemed necessary to take with them on the trip to Earth.

When Zarah and Ching returned to the suite, they were all smiles. Zarah then said "We were able to secure a new ship for you all, and it is for you to keep; in case anyone ever decided to return to New Krypton for any reason."

Lana then turns to Ethan and says to him, "With your permission, honey; I would like to make Lisa Kryptonian as well."

"Forgive me" said Lara, "but who is Lisa?" "Lisa is my daughter from my first marriage" answered Lana.

"I'd Love it" answered Ethan, as would she." "Ever since we met", he added, "I have always thought of her as my daughter; just as she has thought of me as her father since we met. She has even told me as such." "And that she wants to be Kryptonian as well, like us and CJ; Lois and Clark's son" he added. "She does?" asked, Lana, shocked. "She does" answered her husband "she told me so a week ago, but I told her it was up to you."

"You mean, she knows?" asked Lana. "Yes, she knows" answered Ethan, "Lisa is an especially bright girl for a five year old. She said she figured out who Clark and I were when we met her, and that she has kept our secret, and will continue to do so."

Taking everything they packed in trips, Clark and everyone else loaded the new ship; which was ten times bigger than the ship they came in, and held their ship in an cargo bay.

Resting for a day, they took off a day later.

Approaching earth two days later, Clark says into the intercom, "Superman to Mission Control, I am requesting permission to land."

"Roger that, Krypton One" said the Control Chief, Welcome home, Superman; Earth has missed you. You are to land on runway nineteen."

"Roger Control" said Clark, "runway one nine, and thank you; Superman out."

Ten minutes later, Clark gently touched the ship to the ground. Unbeknownst to them, they were followed, all the way to Earth; by a ship half the size of the ship Clark and everyone else was in.

After landing, the ship's side hatch opened, as steps began extending downward at an angle underneath the hatch. Taking a step, a man is revealed. He has slightly greying black hair, , and the same blue eyes as Jor-el. Next, a woman appears, and she is identical to Lara; save for her slightly greying strawberry blonde hair, and warm loving brown eyes. Behind her, is an young woman. She has medium honey blonde hair, and medium honey brown eyes.

That was when Jor-el and Lara launched themselves at the two adults who stepped out of the new ship, and grabbed and hugged them tightly. "Nim, brother!" greeted Jor-el warmly, as he hugged his younger, but identical twin brother; as Lara did the same with the woman she was hugging tightly. "Sara!" she cried out excitedly, hugging her identical yet fraternal twin sister.

"It is good to see you both again" said Jor-el. Lara agreed with her husband by grinning at him.

Pulling away from the brotherly embrace, Nim-el says "Jor-el, Lara, I'd like for you to meet your niece; Lora Nim-el. She was born twenty years ago, ten years after I left Krypton with Sara to got to Daxam; after Sara and I had gotten married."

"It is good that you did, as that is when Krypton broke apart in an violent cataclysm. All of the survivors, Save Kal-el there" said Jor-el, nodding towards Clark, "Who Lara and I sent here to Earth; were transported to an new planet they called New Krypton, after it was found. Kal-el was sent here to Earth as a baby so he could live among humanity, and be it's champion, it's protector. It was he who helped New Krypton regain it's freedom from an disspicable man who who saw himself as the new Zod, ruler of all Kryptonians; as an tyrant dictator."

"Because the old ruling council could not admit I was right about Krypton's destruction, and because I had sent Kal-el to Earth, they branded Lara and I traitors of the state, since we cared more about our son, than the politics of the council's vanity; once we were beamed the ship that ferried Krypton's other survivors to New Krypton."

"How awful!" gasped Sara. "Indeed" agreed her husband. "Enough talk of bitterness, it is high time you met your nieces and nephews." That was when Jor-el introduced Clark and everyone in his group to Nim-el and his family.

*Two years Later*

Two years have passed, and Clark has the family he's always wanted. CJ and Lisa are now seven years old, and Lisa is now Kryptonian; like her best friend and step cousin, and their family. Lisa then had Jor-el give her an Kryptonian name, so he gave her the name Caelie Cal-el; which, in ancient Kryptonian, means "beautiful child from the stars". Caelie is Kryptonian for beauty or beautiful, in the same way that Bella means "beauty or beautiful" in Italian or Spanish here on Earth.

Lisa loved her new Kryptonian name, and only allowed her closest family and friends to call her that in private; while she went by Lisa Lang-Kent when out in public.

*Eleven years later*

Eleven years later, Lisa and CJ, both now eightteen, travel the world world together, and are now a couple as well. They have been a couple now for two years, and are engaged to be married. They are happier now, than they have ever been.

Meanwhile, in outer space....

A large ship was approaching Earth. Inside the ship were five people, one male, and four female.

One of the females was a young blonde woman. She was 5'7, and had beautiful exotic royal purple eyes and platinum blonde hair. She had on a white spandex like bodysuit with an metallic silver 'S' shield emblazoned on her chest. The bodysuit came complete with white mid calf high flat heeled boots that had metallic silver trim along the top, and a white mid thigh length trench coat styled jacket with silver metallic trim along the sleeves' cuffs, and lapels.

Standing next to her was her identical twin sister, who had on an identical bodysuit, but the 'S' shield and the trim; were all in gold. The sister, though identical, had champagne blonde hair, yet had platinum blonde roots; as you can tell that champagne was not her natural hair color.

The male in the group had black hair with an 'S' shaped spit curl in front, as well as sharp brilliant eyes as blue as a pair of sapphires gleaming in sunlight. He was wearing an dark grey bodysuit with an silver and red 'S' emblazoned on the chest between the left and right sides of the red cape that hung on his shoulders, as well as an silver plated gunslinger styled double belt with another silver and red 'S's shield on the buckle; dark grey boots with red trim along the top, and an silver 'S' shield on the cape's back as well.

Standing next to him was an beautiful golden skinned woman with golden yellow honey brown eyes, purple hair, and purple tribal flame tattoo like freckles dotting her skin. The woman was wearing an light purple dress with an with an royal purple linen belt that had an silver plated 'S shield buckle that clips onto the front of the belt.

In her arms was here and her husband's infant daughter, who looked like her mother, but had her father spit curl, and was wrapped in an golden yellow linen blanket; yet was wearing an light purple onesie. Adorned on the blanket's top, was an silver 'S' shield.

Ten minutes later, they landed next to where Nim-el's ship was; with Clark and Ethan's help, once they saw the symbol on the craft's nose, and that they were about to crash near Metropolis harbor.

When the four adults disembarked from the ship, they were shocked to see two more Supermen among them. That is when their shock deepened, when the man introduced himself and his family to everyone present.

"My name is Kal-el" said the man, "and this is my wife; Lyla Lerrol. The little one in her arms, is our daughter, Leya Kal-el; while these two beauties in front of me, are my cousins Bella and Aurora Lor-el."

"In the reality we're from" he began to explain, "when uncle Zor-el was born, he was born with a twin as well; a twin sister, his sister, Lor-el."

"Now, when aunt Lor came of age to be married, she could not find anyone suitable outside of her family that she considered husband material. Since and uncle Zor had always been close, and had no secrets; she considered her brother the only man worthy of taking her hand in marriage. So it came as a surprise to her that he would propose to her, and felt the same way about her; that she felt about him. She said yes, and they were soon married, since she couldn't imagine growing old with anyone else."

"Two years later, these two were born." "As for Lyla here, she was the last of her kind, an Empireth; until Leya was born 16 months ago. The Empireth were a race of telepathic and telekinetically empowered people who tried to Conquer Krypton. As I said before, Lyla was the last of her kind, until Leya was born." "Twenty years ago, I met and fell in love with Lyla when we were teenagers, but we were married only four years ago." "As an hybrid of our two peoples, Leya will be stronger mentally as she grows up, as anyone else would be physically; when she is older."

Welcome to Earth then, everyone" said Clark.

Two years before this happened, Clark and everyone else revealed their secrets and secret identities to the world.


End file.
